


like the tide

by clarissabelles



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/F, mundane AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarissabelles/pseuds/clarissabelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>mundane au, might post new chapters if it gets enough support. enjoy!! had to pick a new last name for Izzy, it means firewood because y know lightwood. anyways im bad with names sorry about that. let me know if you liked this!</p>
    </blockquote>





	like the tide

**Author's Note:**

> mundane au, might post new chapters if it gets enough support. enjoy!! had to pick a new last name for Izzy, it means firewood because y know lightwood. anyways im bad with names sorry about that. let me know if you liked this!

Isabelle Sophia Leña had been looking forward to going off to school for ages. She wanted to be a forensic anthropologist despite her parents’ wishes for her to carry on with the family business. Admittedly yes, she did enjoy her family’s gym, but she could never see herself running it. The Leñas were proud. Not to mention her parents weren’t exactly happy that she didn’t want the business. She worked her ass off to get herself a partial scholarship because Izzy knew there was no other way her parents would let her go.

She had been preparing for college her whole life and yet she had the gut feeling it was going to suck. School has a way of sucking the life out of people, even those who want to learn. Her one reassurance was her soon-to-be-roommate, Clarissa Fray.

She had gotten the first letter in the mail a month ago. Clary was nervous about leaving home and since the college announced the room & board arrangements a month early, she had decided to contact her roommate. It was a sweet gesture. One Izzy was thankful for.

Izzy didn’t know much about Clary, but she could tell you a lot about her. She knew her favorite color was orange and she was going to be an art major. She didn’t know what she looked like, how tall she was, or anything else. That aspect made her a little nervous, what if she wasn't even who she said she was?

Izzy had gotten to her room and unpacked first. It was a hot day and she wanted to get settled before noon. Her nerves made her feel light. She felt her heart beating quickly in her chest, she wouldn't be able to function if she let her worries consume her. Despite all that, she decided to unpack. She didn't want to waste time worrying when she could do that while she got things done. Plus, it would take her mind off things.

She sang to herself as she unpacked. The songs she sang were the ones her parents sang to her in Spanish as a child. She felt a little stupid standing there singing with the knowledge that Clary could walk in at any moment, but it eased her nerves so she continued.

Just as she had emptied her last box, Clary walked in. Izzy had pictured in her head many times, but seeing in her in person was so much more satisfying. Her hands were wrapped around a stack of boxes so high Izzy could only see a sliver of her forehead. She had bright red hair and her pale skin had a subtle shower of freckles.

She snapped out of her daze and offered to help her. Clary dropped the boxes on the floor once she heard her voice.

“Izzy!” Her voice was light and full of excitement. Before Izzy knew it Clary had wrapped her up in a huge hug. She did her best to ignore the flutter in her chest in response to Clary’s touch and hugged her back. Tightly. And they stayed like that for a little while.

“It’s so nice to finally see you in person.”

“You too.” Clary pulled back from the hug and put her hand on Izzy’s shoulder. Izzy felt as if her soul had ascended into the clouds at that exact moment. It was such a cute and mundane gesture, but it meant so much to her. Izzy found herself staring into her green eyes. Izzy decided she had the cutest eyes.

“So.. I should probably help you unpack.” Izzy didn’t really know what to say, Clary was prettier than she expected her to be. Well maybe not prettier, but she was definitely more attracted to her than she thought. _She’s supposed to just be your roommate. Snap out of it._

“You don’t need to do that Izzy. It’s fine. I got it.” Clary said with a casual wave of her hand.

“Well, I really don’t have anywhere else to go so I might as well help you.” Izzy was hoping she didn’t sound too needy or stupid.

“It’s hot in here though, I’m sure you’re not going to want to be in here all day. How about you go into town and check out some places and I’ll meet you there once I’m done. text me.”

“That sounds like a good idea.” Izzy really did love the idea of spending time in town with Clary. She grabbed her phone and just before she headed out she wished Clary luck unpacking. Clary flashed an adorable smile at her in response. God, she could be an actual angel, she thought and headed out.

Izzy left feeling a whole different kind of light than she felt earlier.


End file.
